Le temps révèle toute chose
by Kymika
Summary: L'histoire de Saint Seiya commence bien en amont de ce qui nous est conté dans le manga. Mais quelle a été l'enfance des chevaliers d'Or et leur ressentit vis-à-vis des épreuves qu'ils ont dû traverser ? A travers le point de vue de Mû, je vous propose de découvrir leur évolution de l'enfance aux chevaliers que nous connaissons.
1. Prologue

**Résumé : Les chevaliers d'Or sont des hommes et ils ont obtenue leur armure grâce à leur persévérance et leur courage. Mais que savons nous sur leur enfance au sanctuaire et leurs réactions concernant les épreuves qu'ils ont dû affronter? De leur rencontre à leur résurrection en passant par la trahison de Saga voici morceau d'histoire des différents chevaliers du point de vu du chevalier du Bélier.**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Le grand Masami Kuramada est leur propriétaire.**

**Bonne lecture! ~**

* * *

Shion était un peu inquiet pour son jeune apprenti. En effet, c'était la première fois qu'il s'absentait aussi longtemps des montagnes de Jamir. Malgré sa capacité exceptionnelle à communiquer avec les armures, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant de 4 ans et tout ce qui s'ensuivait. Heureusement pour le grand Pope, le petit Mû était un garçon sage et attentif, mais bien que trop curieux à son goût. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des bêtises et respectait les consignes à la lettre ce qui le rassurait tout de même. Il n'aurait jamais laissé un autre chevalier de son âge seul. Cependant il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait avant tout tenir son rôle auprès d'Athéna et du Sanctuaire. Il avait accepté cette charge et les obligations qui s'y rapportait. Avec un léger sourire, il constata que la prochaine génération de chevaliers d'or se construisait petit à petit. Il pouvait déjà compter sur Aioros, le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire et sur Saga, le chevalier des Gémeaux ainsi que sur les futurs chevaliers du Poisson, du Cancer et du Capricorne qui n'allaient plus tarder à revenir avec leurs amures si ses estimations étaient bonnes.

"Grand Pope? S'inquiéta Aioros surprit que ce dernier ne lui réponde point.  
-Excuse moi. Mon esprit était resté à Jamir. Il y a un problème? Demanda Shion en reprenant ses esprits.  
-Non aucun, dit Saga. Avec Aioros, nous vous informions que le chevalier d'or du Cancer arriverait dans quelques jours avec son armure. Nous avons reçu une missive pendant votre absence, compléta-t-il.  
-Les rangs se reforment petit à petit. C'est bien... Répondit Shion, un instant nostalgique.  
-Il parait même que vous avez un apprenti à Jamir Grand Pope. Est-ce aussi un futur chevalier d'or? Le questionna Aioros, heureux .  
-Un chevalier, cela est certains, mais pour ce qui est de son armure, je l'ignore encore. Il est très complice avec toutes celles de mon atelier sans pour autant s'être lié à l'une d'entre elle en particulier. Et son cosmos est encore trop fluctuant pour que je l'analyse.  
-Il a déjà développé son cosmos? Il ne devrait plus tarder à obtenir son armure alors, ajouta Saga en souriant.  
-Du calme vous deux. Mû n'a que 4 ans, ce n'est qu'un enfant et sa formation est loin d'être terminée. J'ai encore tant de chose à lui apprendre avant qu'il ne devienne chevalier...  
-Grand Pope, nous savons que cette situation vous pèse. Vous ne pouvez pas vous occuper de son entrainement et de votre travail administratif ici. Alors emmenez le au Sanctuaire avec vous la prochaine fois. Je suis certain qu'il sera heureux de pouvoir s'entrainer avec d'autres enfants de son âge et puis nous serions là pour veiller sur lui. Il sera un peu intimidé au début comme nous tous, mais il s'y habituera vite, proposa le chevalier des Gémeaux  
-Je pense que c'est en effet la seule solution. Je redoute juste un peu sa réaction, il reste fragile. Mais bon, ce n'est pas en le protégeant ainsi qu'il va s'endurcir ! Se motiva Shion, heureux de compter de tels chevaliers dans ses rangs."

Le reste de son séjour passa à une vitesse alarmante. Il avait promis au petit Mû de revenir rapidement mais il n'avait pas effectuer le quart du travail prévu. Jugeant qu'il était de son devoir d' accueillir le nouveau chevalier du Cancer, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire derrière son masque à cet air renfrogné lorsqu'il le vit. Tous les chevaliers du même signe se ressemblaient plus ou moins d'une génération à l'autre. Et même si le petit garçon de huit ans ans avait passé la soirée à râler et à pester contre cette tradition stupide et enfantine, il était resté jusqu'au bout de sa fête, n'osant pas désobéir au grand Pope qui restait le lien entre la déesse et eux. Même si la présence de Shion, Saga et Aioros ne l'avait pas empêché de chahuter les plus jeunes et faire peur aux servantes. Lorsque le Pope regagna son bureau à une heure tardive il constata que ses voyages entre Jamir et le Sanctuaire n'était pas fatiguant, mais assez long. Même avec son cosmos, il mettait une bonne semaine pour aller de l'un à l'autre. C'était une grande perte de temps et Saga avait raison. Mû serait mieux ici et il pourrait se consacrer totalement à son travail par la même occasion.

Lorsque les autres enfants avaient apprit que l'apprenti du grand Pope allait les rejoindre, ils avaient harcelés Aioros et Saga pour qu'ils leurs parlent de ce petit nouveau, n'osant pas demander à l'impressionnant Grand Pope. Mais les deux chevaliers ignoraient même à quoi ressemblait Mû. Ils doutaient qu'il était natif de Jamir et qu'il était Atlante. Lors de leur apprentissage, ils avaient apprit que seuls les Atlantes avaient les connaissances nécessaire pour réparer les armures et le discours de Shion n'avait laissé aucun doute là dessus. C'est pourquoi ils étaient donc tout aussi impatients que les plus jeunes de le découvrir. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que le petit Mû était très têtu et que Shion allait avoir du mal à le convaincre du bien fondé de se déménagement imprévu.

* * *

** Voici donc le prologue de cette fiction. J'espère que celui-ci vous a envie de lire la suite.**

**L'histoire est centrée sur Mû mais comme pour ce prologue, il ne sera pas rare de trouver un chapitre portant sur d'autre chevaliers car je considère que chacun à sa propre histoire et son propre ressentit.**

**Les chapitres sont en général assez court ( bien qu'il s'allongent au fur et à mesure) mais j'essaye au possible de rester cohérente dans ce que j'écris.**

**Concernant le rythme de parution il sera d'un chapitre toute les deux semaines au minimum. Cela peut varier selon mon emploie du temps et mon inspiration.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt?**

**Kymika**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Résumé : Quelle va être la réaction de Mû suite à la décision de son maître? Acceptera-t-il de partir au sanctuaire?**

**Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada. **

**Bonne lecture. ~**

* * *

Mû commençait à s'inquiéter, voilà plus d'un mois que son maître était partit et il n'était toujours pas rentré. Même s'il savait qu'il était un puissant chevalier au service de la déesse Athéna (notion qui était totalement abstraite pour lui), d'après se que les armures lui avaient dit, il n'en restait pas moins âgé. Même si le petit garçon ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible, vu qu'il semblait jeune. Mais bon, il n'avait vu que très peu de personnes venir jusqu'à Jamir, même si ses souvenirs ne remontaient pas très loin. Pourtant, il lui semblait que Jamir était un lieu très beau, avec sa neige, son brouillard et ses précipices sans fond. Il était fier d'habiter ici avec son maître et les armures. Bon, même si parfois, il s'ennuyait un peu. N'ayant personne avec qui jouer ou même parler, et comprenant que son maître était quelqu'un de très occupé. En récupérant son mouton en peluche, il alla s'installer dans sa chambre, sans pour autant fermer l'œil. Cependant, le sommeil rattrapa bien vite le petit garçon.

Le lendemain matin, se fut une bonne odeur de pain grillé qui le réveilla. Sautant de son lit, Mû se précipita dans la pièce principale, étant certain que son maître était de retour. Le petit garçon ne s'y trompa pas même s'il eu du mal à le reconnaître à cause la toge blanche. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas d'aller lui faire un énorme câlin.

« Bonjour Mû. Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé pendant mon absence ? Demanda Shion en souriant.  
-Non, pas du tout! Les armures ont été très gentilles avec moi et puis j'avais plein de choses à faire ! Répondit l'enfant en lui rendant son sourire.  
-Mais les armures ne remplacent pas les vraies personnes. Enfin, bon... Vu que tu es réveillé, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer de très important. Suis moi. »

Le petit garçon suivit son maître jusqu'à son atelier. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais osé y entrer. Il découvrit avec émerveillement les différents outils dont Shion se servait pour réparer les armures. Il y avait de la poudre d'Orichalque, le marteau et le ciseau indispensables pour réparer les armures et bien d'autres choses. Il n'osait pas courir d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce pour en découvrir tout les secrets, considérant cette pièce comme inaccessible pour lui. C'était la pièce de son Maître et il n'avait pas le droit d'y aller.

« -Maître... Pourquoi cette armure est-elle cassée ?  
-Elle a été brisé suite aux nombreux combats de son possesseur, mais ne sois pas triste d'accord. Je vais la réparer. C'est cela que je vais t'enseigner aujourd'hui. Répondit le Pope, essuyant les larmes qui commençait à perler sur les joues de son apprenti.  
-C'est vrai ? Mais c'est dangereux de combattre ! Alors pourquoi ils se battent ? Vous m'avez répondu que c'était pour la déesse Athéna, mais qui est-ce ? Et elle habite où ?  
-Chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, vient t'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je t'expliquerai tout cela en temps voulu. »

Prenant les différents outils, Shion expliqua longuement et avec patience à son apprenti les étapes pour réparer une armure. Il lui expliqua qu'elles pouvaient mourir et que seul le sang d'un chevalier ou son équivalent pouvait les ramener à la vie. Il ne donna pas de détails là dessus, ne voulant pas effrayer le jeune Mû, il était assez sensible comme ça. Et même si pour beaucoup il ne s'agissait que de simples morceaux de métal, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas pour Mû. Il avait promis à Saga et Aioros qu'ils allaient s'installer au Sanctuaire d'ici deux semaines. Et même s'il voulait retarder le plus possible l'annonce de cette nouvelle au petit garçon, il savait qu'il allait devoir s'y résoudre. Il décida donc de lui annoncer maintenant, pour éviter de se prendre la tête trop longtemps.

« -Mû, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup vivre ici, mais nous allons devoir déménager au Sanctuaire. J'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend là bas et je n'aime pas te savoir seul ici. Commença Shion.  
-Non. Je ne veux pas partir ! Je suis bien ici avec les armures et avec vous Maître.  
-Je sais que tu es bien ici, mais essaye de comprendre... Tu ne peux pas rester à l'écart de toute civilisation pour toujours.  
-Vous ne voulez plus de moi ? Demanda Mû, éclatant en sanglot.  
-Chut, calme toi. Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Tu seras toujours mon apprenti, simplement tu seras avec d'autres enfants de ton âge et tu apprendras plein de choses avec Saga et Aioros. Le réconforta Shion.  
-C'est qui Aioros et Saga ?  
-Des chevaliers d'Or qui protègent, tout comme moi, la déesse Athéna.  
-Oh... Ils ont des amures qui brillent ?  
-Oui, des armures qui brillent. Et puis tu pourras aussi découvrir pleins de nouvelles armures.  
-Je pourrais parler avec elles ?  
-Oui, si leurs porteurs sont d'accords. Tu ne peux pas les forcer à accepter Mû.  
-Oui... Mais on est vraiment obligé de partir ? Il va y avoir plein de poussière si l'on part trop longtemps.  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour la poussière, dit-il en rigolant. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Déclara-t-il en souriant.  
-Mais je ne suis toujours pas d'accord pour partir, Maître. Répondit le plus sérieusement du monde le petit garçon.  
-Nous continuerons cette discussion une autre fois d'accord ? Allons manger pour l'instant. Tu dois avoir faim non ? »

Mû dû se rendre difficilement à l'évidence qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Pourtant, plus le jour du départ approchait, plus il était inquiet. Il avait peur que l'on se moque de lui et que son maître l'abandonne. Il était pour lui la personne qui comptait le plus. Il avait toujours été à ses côtés depuis qu'il était enfant. Même s'il avait très vite compris que ce n'était pas son papa, il le considérait comme tel. Levant les yeux vers son maître, il se força à sourire.

« -On y va Mû?  
-On y va. »

* * *

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et vous a envie de lire la suite.**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier tout particulièrement ma Bêta Pandore-sama ( alias Pandorachan) qui m'aide sur l'ensemble de mes écrits au niveau de leur correction et qui n'hésite jamais à me dire lorsque quelque chose ne convient pas. Encore un grand merci à elle.**

**Vous aurez aussi une petite surprise dans quelques chapitres, mais je n'en dit pas plus.**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre et je vous dit à bientôt?**

**Kymika**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Résumé: Mû arrive au sanctuaire, mais celle-ci ne va pas être de tout repos pour le petit garçon.**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Ils sont au grand Masami Kuramada.**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Shion avait décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour faire découvrir Athènes et ses environs au petit garçon. Il savait que la langue, au contraire de beaucoup d'apprentis, ne serait pas un problème, puisqu'il parlait aussi bien tibétain que grec. Certes, se n'était pas parfait, mais ça restait compréhensible. Il sourit en remarquant que la petite main de Mû n'avait pas lâché la sienne tout le long du voyage. C'était une nouvelle aventure pour lui et pas des plus rassurante. Pourtant, il avait prit le temps de lui expliquer les différences avec Jamir ainsi que la modernité omniprésente, qu'il ne devait pas en avoir peur. Mais bon, il serait bientôt dans l'atmosphère rassurante du Sanctuaire sous la protection des chevaliers d'Athéna. Levant les yeux au ciel, il constata que la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Saga et Aioros un peu plus tard, une fois les autres apprentis endormis. Il voulait que Mû s'adapte en douceur et ce n'était pas avec d'autres enfants criant dans tout les sens que ça allait avoir lieu.

« On est arrivé mon grand. Notre voyage touche à sa fin. Je te souhaite la bienvenue au Sanctuaire, au nom de toute la chevalerie. »

Le petit garçon resta muet d'émerveillement. C'était encore plus beau que dans les livres que lui avait montré son Maitre. Et c'était aussi beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Il fut cependant surprit de s'y sentir en sécurité. Il n'avait pas peur ici. Même si la nuit rendait le lieu un peu effrayant quand même avec ses coins sombres et ses hautes collines. Instinctivement, il se cacha derrière Shion lorsqu'il sentit deux présences colossales. Il ne les avait jamais sentit auparavant.

« Bonsoir Aioros, bonsoir Saga. C'est gentil de votre part d'être venu nous accueillir malgré l'heure.

-C'est normal grand Pope. C'est la moindre des choses. Répondit Saga.

-Oui, et puis ce n'est pas tout les jours que nous avons un nouvel apprenti Atlante au sanctuaire. Je sens son cosmos, mais je ne le voie pas. Ajouta Aioros en souriant.

-C'est un grand timide. N'est-ce pas Mû ? Sors de te cachette, je te promets qui ne vont pas te manger. »

Le petit garçon pointa le bout de son nez quelques instants avant de retourner se cacher. Les deux chevaliers l'impressionnait beaucoup trop avec leurs auras dorées. Et puis il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient appelé son maître grand Pope, il ne s'appelait pas Shion normalement ? Le petit garçon était perdu mais aussi un peu fatigué. Lorsqu'il vit Aioros s'approcher de lui, il créa par réflexe un Cristal Wall. Totalement paniqué, Mû ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était la première fois qu'il se servait de son cosmos de manière aussi intense et lumineuse. Pourtant cela ne semblait pas inquiéter son maître ni les deux autres hommes en face qui le regardait en souriant.

« Tout va bien Mû. Tu viens juste d'utiliser pour la première fois ton cosmos pour te défendre. Tout va bien. Le mur va disparaître de lui même dans peu de temps. Ton cosmos est trop faible encore pour le maintenir longtemps, mais avec de l'entrainement, tu y arriveras sans problème. Mais pour le moment, tu dois être très fatigué. Alors repose toi, je t'expliquerai le reste demain. Déclara Shion en réceptionnant son élève qui s'écroulait d'épuisement.

-Je crois que cette fois-ci, nous n'avons plus aucun doute sur son armure ainsi que son grade.

-Tu as entièrement raison Saga. J'aurais tout de même préféré qu'il mette un peu plus de temps à éveiller son cosmos. Il va falloir le surveiller encore de plus près. Soupira le Pope, pourtant très fier du petit garçon.

-Télékinésie? Le questionna Saga.

-Télékinésie. Répondit-il.

-Cela ne ferra qu'un petit apprenti de plus à surveiller, n'est-ce pas Aioros ?

-Oui, en espérant qu'il soit aussi calme que Camus et Shaka. Nous avons déjà assez à faire avec deux piles sur pattes que sont Milo et mon frère...

-Vous vous en sortez très bien tout les deux. Les apprentis vous adorent et vous vous débrouillez bien pour leurs entrainements physique.

-C'est parce que nous avons eu un bon maître. Déclara Aioros en esquissant un sourire.

-C'est gentil de me lancer des fleurs, mais nous ferrions bien de rentrer. Je pense que Mû sera mieux dans un lit pour dormir et nous pourrons discuter tranquillement autour d'une tasse de thé. »

Les deux chevaliers emboîtèrent le pas à leur aîné jusqu'au dernier temple. Pour cette première nuit, Shion avait préféré que Mû dorme près de lui, d'une part pour ne pas réveiller les autres apprentis mais aussi pour le rassurer. Il savait que le petit garçon pouvait parfois faire des crisses d'angoisses assez impressionnantes. Après l'avoir déposé dans l'une des nombreuses chambres du palais, il rejoint les deux chevaliers qui s'étaient installés dans le salon.

« Les chevaliers sont au complet. C'est appréciable de voir les temps vivants. Même si bon nombre d'entre eux ne sont encore que des enfants.

-C'est vrai que lors de notre apprentissage, c'était un peu vide. Il n'y avait que vous et le vieux maître qui ne pouvait quitter son poste. Et puis ce n'était pas de la tarte de s'occuper de tout les temples... ajouta Aioros.

-Maintenant c'est plein de rires. J'ai l'impression que le Sanctuaire c'est transformé en crèche. Déclara Shion en esquissant un sourire. C'est, certes, un lieu d'apprentissage mais bon parfois j'ai l'impression de jouer Marry Poppins.

-Mais c'est la nouvelle génération de chevaliers malgré tout. Et je pense que tous ont conscience de la responsabilité qui pèse sur leurs épaules malgré leur jeune âge, dit Saga.

-Même s'ils restent des enfants. Il y a quelques jours, Mû m'a dit... »

Les deux chevaliers et Shion passèrent une grande partie de la nuit à discuter des petits monstres qui pouvaient être les apprentis avec leurs bêtises. Le plus souvent réalisées en toute innocence ou presque, comme la fois où Milo et Aiolia avaient décidé de voler tout les pots de confiture. Même s'ils les répriment pour la forme, Saga et Aioros avaient eux aussi été des enfants il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et le nombre de fois où ils avaient, avec Kanon, fait tourné en bourrique Shion sans compter les blagues d'un goût douteux comme le coup des punaises sur le trône... Ce sont des souvenirs plein la tête qu'ils regagnèrent leurs temples respectifs sous le sourire et le regard bienveillant de Shion. Malgré leur âge et leurs armures, ses deux là restaient des enfants dans son cœur.

* * *

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Cette fois ci, nous sommes au sanctuaire.**

**J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu et que vous prenez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai prit pour l'écrire. **

**Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce chapitre et à bientôt?**

**Kymika**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Résumé : Les apprentis rencontrent enfin Mû. Comment cette rencontre va-t-elle se passer? Même si le plus inquiet au final reste Shion, après tout Mû est son petit protégé.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada. **

**Bonne lecture! ~**

* * *

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis un moment lorsque Saga se réveilla. Se fut sous le regard amusé de son frère. Malgré leur âge, les jumeaux avaient refusé de dormir dans une chambre séparée et se partageaient actuellement le temple des Gémeaux. Les disputes n'étaient pas rares entre eux pour des questions bien souvent futiles telle que la couleur des rideaux ou qui fera le ménage cette semaine. Et au final, les deux s'y mettaient pour terminer plus vite. On aurait pu croire que Kanon était jaloux de son frère et de son titre de chevalier mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Même si l'on ignorait se qu'il se cachait au fond de ses yeux océan. Mais pour le moment, ce dernier riait comme une baleine devant l'air endormi de son frère et ses cheveux en désordre.

"-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Kanon?  
-Rien, j'ai pas l'habitude de te voir dormir autant. C'est moi la marmotte normalement. Déclara-t-il en rigolant.  
-Il n'est pas si tard que ça quand même?  
-Non, rien de grave. Il est juste 9 heure.  
-Quoi !? Espèce d'idiot ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveiller !? Hurla-t-il pendant qu'il s'habillait en quatrième vitesse pour ne pas être plus en retard qu'il ne l'était."

Kanon ne répondit rien, laissant son frère s'agiter dans tout les sens. Une fois ce dernier prêt, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour la séance du matin avant de rejoindre son poste. Vu l'âge des enfants, ils ne voulaient pas leur faire un entrainement physique trop dur pour l'instant. Ils avaient bien le temps pour ça, la prochaine guerre aura lieu lorsque la réincarnation de la déesse apparaîtra sur Terre. Il eu une pensée pour le petit Mû, qui allait découvrir tout ça dans peu de temps. Il avait, pour sa part, eu la chance d'arriver au sanctuaire avec son frère et de s'être rapidement lié d'amitié avec Aioros qui était là depuis un peu plus longtemps qu'eux.

Pendant ce temps, Aioros était déjà là depuis plus d'une heure en compagnie des autres apprentis et de Shion dans la bibliothèque du palais. Ils étaient en train d'étudier l'histoire de la Grèce. Enfin pas l'histoire officielle que l'on trouvait dans les livres, mais celle qui parlait des précédentes Guerres Saintes et des anciens chevaliers. Mû pour sa part était encore en train de dormir dans une chambre du palais, récupérant de la veille.

« C'est quand qu'on voit votre apprenti grand Pope ? Demanda Aiolia.  
-Aiolia voyons ! Un peu de respect s'il te plait, tu ne parles pas à n'importe qui. Le réprimanda son frère.  
-Laisse, ce n'est pas grave. Mû ne devrait plus tarder à arriver et je vous promets que vous aurez tout le temps de parler avec lui après. Mais pour le moment, concentrez vous sur les exercices qu'Aioros vous a donné. Répondit Shion en souriant. »

Quelques instants après, Shion sentit le cosmos maintenant doré de son apprenti se rapprocher. Il ne fut pas le seul vu que tout les enfants levèrent les yeux. Il appréhendait cette entrevue d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était le grand Pope et il avait peur que les autres enfants n'osent pas lui parler pour cette même raison. Mais bon, dans ses souvenirs, les enfants n'avaient aucun mal à communiquer entre eux, fessant fit des différences de statut. Même si maintenant, son enfance remontait à longtemps. Sa rencontre avec Dokho, mais aussi celle avec les autres chevaliers d'or, ainsi que leur mort. Tout ses souvenirs étaient limpides, trop limpides. Se forçant à se sortir de ses sombres rêveries, Shion s'amusa à analyser les réactions des différents enfants. Il sentit que son apprenti était mal à l'aise de voir tout ces regards inquisiteurs et curieux braqués sur lui.

« Je vous présente Mû qui, va à partir d'aujourd'hui, étudier avec vous pour devenir chevalier. Déclara le Pope en l'invitant à entrer.  
-Bonjour! Moi c'est Milo et lui c'est Aiolia, là bas le nez dans un livre c'est Camus. Il parle pas beaucoup mais il est gentil et le garçon qui a les yeux fermé c'est Shaka. J'ai toujours pas compris comment il réussissait à ne pas tomber en gardant les yeux fermer tout le temps, mais bon... Déclara le bavard futur chevalier du scorpion dans un grand sourire.  
-Je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous Mû. Le matin est généralement réservé aux entrainements physique mais vu la chaleur actuelle, nous avons préféré remettre cela à ce soir. L'après midi est consacrée à l'étude. Expliqua calmement Aioros.  
-C'est ennuyant d'étudier ! Il y a que Camus pour trouver ça intéressant. Et peut être Shaka, mais bon, on l'entend presque jamais aussi. Et puis, c'est plein de poussière les livres ! S'exclama Aiolia.  
-Il ne comprend pas le grec ? Je peux lui apprendre sinon. Proposa poliment Camus.  
-Je... Je comprend très bien le grec... Murmura Mû maladroitement.  
-Wahou ! S'écria Milo. Il a même pas d'accent et on le comprend parfaitement ! Il parle juste pas très fort.  
-En parlant de parler fort, se n'est pas la peine de crier, nous t'entendons parfaitement. Bon, la pause est terminée les enfants, on reprend les exercices. Et le premier qui râle devra mettre la table pour le restant de la semaine.  
-Il dit toujours ça, mais il ne le fait jamais. Marmonna doucement Aiolia.  
-Aiolia... Je t'ai entendu. Tu mettras donc la table toute la semaine. Quand à toi Milo, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer de ton camarade, tu l'aideras donc. Déclara Aioros sans hausser le ton. »

Mû s'installa à coté de Camus et Shaka qui lui prêtait leur livre. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre le grec, si éloigné de l'écriture tibétaine qui avait bercé son enfance. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en repensant à Jamir et à ses hautes montagnes enneigées. Cela n'échappa pas aux deux futurs chevaliers qui décidèrent de lui expliquer à voix basse les précédents chapitres pour lui faire oublier sa peine et rattraper son retard. Dans son dos, il entendait chuchoter Aiolia et Milo sur un domaine tout autre que l'ouvrage qu'ils avaient à étudier. Rassuré pour son apprenti, Shion regagna son bureau, s'attaquant à la pile de travail qui l'attendait. La matinée passa rapidement pour le Pope et ce fut Saga qui l'interrompit, lui annonçant que le repas allait être servit et qu'ils pouvaient se joindre à eux s'il le souhaitait.

"-Je trouve que Mû c'est plutôt bien intégré pour les premiers cours. Même si sa timidité l'empêche d'aborder Aiolia et Milo. Dès qu'il essaye de leur parler, il fait marche arrière. Cela a duré tout le temps des exercices et nous avons dû nous retenir de rire avec Aioros.  
-C'est vrai que Mû est assez méfiant en général, mais une fois en confiance il est plus bavard. Il n'a pas trop de mal à suivre? Les livres de Jamir sont en tibétain et non en grec. Le Questionna Shion, entamant la descente des escaliers.  
-Un peu, mais Camus prend le temps de lui expliquer lorsqu'il ne comprend pas quelque chose, n'hésitant pas à aller chercher dans le dictionnaire s'il faut. Nous avons songé avec Aioros de leur laisser l'après-midi de libre pour qu'ils fassent plus ample connaissance tous ensemble. L'un d'entre nous pourra les surveiller pendant que l'autre vous aidera à diminuer les dossiers qui s'entassent sur votre bureau. Et en cas de problème, on peut demander à DeathMask de nous aider. Je pense qu'il sera ravit.  
-C'est une excellente idée! Enfin même si je doute fort que le chevalier du Cancer accepte. Déjà en temps normal il ne les supporte pas. Mais pour le moment, allons manger! On ne s'en rend pas compte, mais réfléchir consomme de l'énergie. "

* * *

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre et j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus centré sur les chevaliers, mais je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire. Et puis, les apprentis ne sont pas tout seuls au Sanctuaire.**

**Merci encore et à bientôt?**

**Kymika**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Résumé: Un après-midi pleine de découverte et riche en couleur pour le petit Mû. Mais la découverte du Sanctuaire est pleine de surprise.**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de monsieur Masumi Kuramada.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Le soleil était à son zénith dans le ciel athénien et la chaleur était étouffante. Malgré son habitude à vivre avec un tel climat, le grand Pope regrettait la fraîcheur des montagnes de Jamir. Il espérait vraiment que son apprenti n'en souffrait pas trop. Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, Saga posa sa main sur son épaule et lui désigna du regard son apprenti qui déjeunait tranquillement avec les autres sur un muret de pierre. Lorsque le petit garçon le vit, il eut droit à un grand sourire associé à un signe de la main. Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête avant d'aller saluer les autres chevaliers présents.

Milo et Aiolia semblaient en pleine discussion, sur un sujet qu'eux seuls comprenaient tandis que Camus mangeait tranquillement, écoutant ses deux compères. Mû quant à lui, se demandait si se qu'il y avait entre les mains était comestible. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle chose. Cela ressemblait à du pain, mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas simplement du pain. Après une longue hésitation et constatant que tout le monde mangeait, il décida d'y goûter. Il constata avec gourmandise que le pain était fourré à la pomme. Il ne réussit cependant pas à le terminer, ayant l'habitude des repas frugaux en compagnie de son maître. C'est à ce moment que ce dernier arriva devant eux.

"Je vous avais promis que vous pourriez faire plus ample connaissance avec Mû et c'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas entrainement cette après-midi. Déclara Shion.  
-Génial ! S'écrièrent d'une même voix Milo et Aiolia.  
-Mais pas de bêtises d'accord ? Sous peine de finir dans mon bureau. "

Les enfants hochèrent la tête vigoureusement en souriant avant de partir à la découverte du sanctuaire sans avoir les adultes sur le dos.  
Même s'ils ne savaient pas que DeathMask avait reçu l'ordre de les surveiller discrètement. Le jeune chevalier du Cancer n'était pas très enthousiaste à cette idée. Cependant, le Pope ne lui avait guère laissé le choix. Il allait donc devoir jouer les nounous au lieu de s'occuper de la décoration de son nouveau logis, même si les deux ne lui semblaient pas si incompatibles que ça au final.  
Aiolia commença par présenter à Mû le quartier de soldats. Il lui expliqua que ce n'était pas tous des chevaliers mais qu'ils savaient aussi se battre et qu'ils servaient à protéger l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers l'arène d'entrainement et l'arène officielle.

"-C'est ici que l'on s'entraîne ! C'est pas toujours facile mais on fait de notre mieux ! Déclara Milo tout fier.  
-Même si tu ne dis pas toujours ça. Compléta Camus.  
-Mais euh ! C'est pas gentil ça Cam' ! Tu m'avais promis de ne pas le dire ! Répondit Milo en courant après son ami pour lui faire regretter ses paroles. "

Mû regarda cette scène en souriant. Il était heureux de voir que les autres enfants étaient aussi gentils et qu'il vienne de l'autre bout du monde ne les dérange pas. D'après se qu'il avait comprit, quelques uns n'étaient pas grecs comme Camus ou Shaka, il avait également comprit que les plus vieux non plus ne l'étaient pas.

"Ils sont mignons à se chamailler tous les deux. Déclara Aiolia en riant.  
-Ça change de Milo et toi. Vous vous battez pour de vrai d'habitude. Répondit calmement Shaka. "

Surpris d'entendre le futur chevalier de la Vierge, Aiolia resta muet de stupeur tandis que Mû riait discrètement. Il aimait vraiment bien ses nouveaux amis. Ils étaient à la fois gentils et drôles. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quels avaient été leurs entraînements avant de venir ici. Il avait toujours été avec son maître depuis tout petit.  
Mais Mû ne les connaissait pas assez pour oser leur demander. Sa timidité le rattrapait ainsi que tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières jours.

"-Ça ne va pas Mû ? Demanda Camus qui avait remarqué le malaise de l'Atlante.  
-C'est vrai, tu es tout pâle Mû ! S'exclama Milo trainant son ami jusqu'à ce dernier.  
-Je vais chercher DeathMask. Ajouta Aolia courant chercher le chevalier du Cancer."

Le petit garçon hocha négativement la tête, il avait envie de disparaître, de retourner à Jamir. Il avait peur de tout ce qui s'annonçait à lui. Même s'il adorait ses camarades, il avait peur de perdre son maître, déjà qu'il ne le voyait presque plus depuis leur arrivée. Il semblait tellement avoir de choses à faire, de choses à gérer, de personnes à s'occuper... Sur ces entrefaites, DeathMask arriva avec Aiolia dans ses pattes. Plus DeathMask se rapprochait plus, plus le petit Mû se sentait mal. Il n'était pas rassuré par ce garçon au regard dur et perçant.

"-Il n'a pas l'air d'aller si mal que ça, vu qu'il a la force de fuir. Déclara DeathMask en se moquant.  
-T'es vraiment pas gentil ! C'est pas parce que t'es chevalier que tu dois être méchant avec nous ! Mû il va pas bien ! S'énerva Milo.  
-Je... je vais bien. Murmura Mû, ne supportant pas les disputes.  
-J'vous l'avais dit les mômes qu'il allait bien l'apprenti du Pope ! Même si il me semble bien trop fragile pour être un futur chevalier d'Or.  
-Tu avais bien dit la même chose concernant Aphrodite. Et pourtant il sera bientôt un chevalier d'Or. Énonça scolairement Camus.  
-Ne vous comparez pas à Aphro' ! Vous n'êtes que des apprentis et il n'est même pas certain que vous obteniez une armure.  
-Vous savez, môsieur DeathMask, je ne pense pas que nous soyons tous là par hasard. Je sais ressentir le cosmos et les autres aussi. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. De plus, tout le monde s'entraîne vraiment dur pour obtenir son armure. Alors vous n'avez pas le droit de nous parler ainsi. Déclara Mû, refusant que l'on embête ses nouveaux amis."

À leur surprise générale, le chevalier du Cancer éclata de rire. Il avait des tripes l'apprenti du vieux ! Plus que ce qu'il pensait ! Il l'avait provoqué d'une part pour voir sa réaction mais aussi pour qu'il sorte de sa bulle. Ils avaient tous connu des moments de doute et d'inquiétude lors de leur arrivée au sanctuaire. Et même si il ne l'avouera jamais, DeathMask ne faisait pas exception à règle. Il avait, lui aussi, douté et remit en question bon nombre de choses.

"-Bon ! Venez dans mon temple les gosses. Si j'suis pas gentils avec vous Shion va m'engueuler. Et j'ai pas envie de faire de la paperasse toute la journée. C'est bon pour les vieux ça.  
-Mon maître n'est pas vieux ! Déclara très sérieuse Mû. Il est même assez jeune pour quelqu'un de notre peuple vous savez.  
-Je plaisantais gamin. Répondit DeathMask en ébouriffant les cheveux de Mû. Vous êtes partant pour un atelier « grand n'importe quoi » chez moi ?"

Tous les enfants se précipitèrent au temple du Cancer, oubliant les propos qu'il avait tenu quelques instants auparavant. Ce dernier n'avait pas un si mauvais fond que ça au final. Il fallait juste creuser sous sa carapace et passer outre ses remarques cyniques et blessantes. Il avait un sale caractère mais on l'appréciait tel qu'il était et puis le changer était peine perdu. Il était lui-même, direct et sincère, montrant certains aspects sombres de la vie que l'on cachait souvent.

* * *

**Je vous remercie de continuer de me suivre chapitre après chapitre et se suivre les aventures du petit Mû. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire.**

_Pour les personnes que je ne peux pas remercier pour leurs reviews via la messagerie, je leur répondrais désormais en fin de chapitre. Je trouve que c'est important, car tout vos reviews me font chaud au coeur et m'encourage à continuer d'écrire. Alors, merci à vous._

Yum-chen-mo :_ Perdona mi español torpe, jamás tuve facilidad para las lenguas extranjeras. Pero quiero a pesar de todo agradecerte. Tu review muy se me dio el gusto y este texto tiene pût tomar vida gracias a mis numerosas discusiones con mi corrector. Cuento con barrer un período bastante ancho, yendo de la infancia de Mû al capítulo de Hadès (ver después si tengo el coraje) pues no estoy dispuesto a parar la escritura y la publicación de esta ficción. ¡ Gracias todavía y hasta pronto!_

**A bientôt j'espère!**

**Kymika**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Résumé : DeathMask n'avait pas prévu d'occuper sa soirée de cette manière. Mais les apprentis ne lui ont pas laissé le choix.**

**Disclamer : Les personnes appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et rien que à lui.**

**Bonne lecture. ~**

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien avancé et les apprentis ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter le temple de DeathMask pour aller dormir. Le chevalier du Cancer ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Leurs lits étaient pourtant bien plus confortables que le sol de son temple. Après quelques longs instant de réflexion, il alla chercher des couvertures qu'il installa sur le sol avec de nombreux coussins.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris les gosses. Je vais vous lire une histoire et vous dormirez ici ce soir. Mais c'est bien parce que vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Mais pas un mot à Aphro' et à Shura lorsqu'ils rentreront. Ils vont pas arrêter de me traiter de papa poule après. Et puis, ça entacherait ma réputation.  
-Elle est déjà entaché. Déclara Aiolia , étouffant un bâillement. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme quelqu'un qui fait peur mais t'es gentil au final. Même si parfois t'es un peu bizarre.  
-Non, mais ! S'exclama DeathMask , hésitant entre rire ou hurler sur le futur chevalier du Lion. Très bien, installez vous et couvrez vous. J'veux pas que vous attrapiez un rhume. Les nuits sont fraîches au sanctuaire et j'suis chevalier moi, pas infirmier. »

Les enfants suivirent ses directives et se blottirent sous les couvertures. Même si il y en avait suffisamment, Milo avait décidé que Camus partagerait sa couverture avec lui. Le futur Verseau n'avait pas eu son mot à dire là dessus, connaissant trop bien son ami pour le faire changer d'avis. Et puis, il n'était pas vraiment contre au final. Quelques minutes plus tard, DeathMask revint avec une livre. Le titre était en italien et aucun des enfants ne comprirent son sens. Il avait surtout prit le premier livre avec des illustrations qui lui tombait sous la main et qui n'était pas trop couvert de poussière.

« -Tu es italien? Demanda Camus, curieux.  
-En effet. Tout les chevaliers ne sont pas grec. Aphro vient de Suède, Shura d'Espagne pour ne citer qu'eux deux.  
-Tu as l'air de beaucoup les aimer. Ce sont tes amis? Demanda Aiolia  
-Oui, ce sont mes amis. Mais ne vas pas leur dire. Je compte sur vous.  
-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que on leur dise? Ce sont tes amis pourtant. Renchérit Milo.  
-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Vous êtes encore trop jeune pour comprendre. Répondit le chevalier du Cancer.  
-La valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années.  
-Certes, mais ce n'est pas là le problème Shaka. Cela ne concerne que Shura, Aphro' et moi. C'est compliqué.  
-Tu sais, si tu ne nous explique pas, nous ne pouvons pas savoir si cela est complexe ou non. Ajouta Camus.  
-Je vous expliquerai un jour peut être. Mais pour l'instant, je vais lire votre histoire et après vous dormirez ! Vous avez une dur journée d'entrainement qui vous attend demain. Conclut DeathMask pour changer de sujet. »

La voix du chevalier du Cancer était calme et posée et à peine Deathmask avait-il commencé sa lecture que 4 des petits monstres s'endormirent. Pourtant, il sentit que l'un d'entre eux le fixait de ses yeux vert. Il continua donc de lire jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme lui aussi. Il ne pu alors s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il entendit le petit Mû le remercier une fois l'histoire terminée et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il n'allait pas dormir si tôt pour sa part. Il était un oiseau de nuit depuis sa tendre enfance.  
Lorsque Saga et Aioros passèrent par son temple pour rejoindre Kanon qui était dans le temple des Gémeaux, il reprit son air renfrogné qui ne dupa point les deux chevaliers. Ils savaient que le chevalier du Cancer avait bon fond et fessait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que on le déteste et qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais cela ne marchait pas avec eux. Ils l'avaient vu tout petit, lors de son arrivé au sanctuaire. A cette époque, il n'y avait que Shura qui était arrivé depuis quelques jours seulement comme enfant de son âge. Un peu plus tard, Aphrodite les avait rejoint et ils avaient commencé leur entrainement sous l'ordre de chevaliers d'argent, n'ayant pas encore obtenue leurs armures. Les deux chevaliers d'Or les avaient vu grandir et s'affirmer au fil du temps. Mais se qui les avaient le plus marqué, c'était l'amitié sans faille qui s'était créée entre les trois enfants, leurs caractères étant pourtant si différents ! D'un coté, il y avait le calme de Shura, dévoué corps et âme à la déesse et à ses idéaux de justice , de l'autre le timide Aphrodite qui c'était ouvert aux autres et qui était maintenant un jeune homme bavard et fier et enfin DeathMask avec son caractère direct et déstabilisant, souvent moqueur et cynique.

« -Merci d'avoir prit soin d'eux. On devrait te les confier plus souvent. Tu es un vrai papa poule avec eux. Déclara Aioros en se moquant.  
-Mais je ne te permets pas. Répondit DeathMask, une lueur assassine dans les yeux.  
-Je suis pourtant ton aîné, tu me dois le respect. Ajouta le chevalier du Sagittaire, riant toujours.  
-Mon aîné? Mon œil. Je te prendrais au sérieux le jour où tu passeras moins de temps à rire.  
-Faites moins de bruit vous deux! Vous allez réveiller les petits. Les calma Saga. »

Les mots du chevalier du Gémeaux ayant eu l'air de faire mouche, ils reprirent leur discussion à voix basse de manière plus calme. Même s' il n'y avait personne pour les observer, ils devaient être digne de leur rang. Ils représentaient un modèle pour les apprentis et pour les futures chevaliers. Un idéal à atteindre en quelques sortes. Pourtant, ils ne restaient que des hommes, certes pouvant briser des rochers avec leurs poings et se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière. Ils avaient des sentiments, des peurs et des doutes et leur point d'ancrage était leur dévotion sans faille vers leur déesse dont ils avaient la lourde tâche de la protéger contre les forces du mal.

« -Nous avons aussi une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Tes amis seront de retour parmi nous avec leurs armures la semaine prochaine.  
-Qu'est ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui à considérer Aphro' et Shura comme mes amis? Se vexa légèrement DeathMask pourtant très heureux de les revoir bientôt.  
-Quoi que tu dises, on sait que tu les considères comme tes amis. Tu ne leur enverrais pas des lettres plusieurs fois par mois sinon. Répondit Aioros.  
-Mais comment savez vous ça vous ? S'étonna le chevalier du Cancer.  
-C'est tout simple. Tous les courriers qui sont à destination d'une personne du sanctuaire passent dans nos mains lorsque le Pope est absent pour des raisons de sécurité.  
-J'espère que vous n'avez pas lu les missives que je leur ai envoyé ! S'énerva DeathMask.  
-Non, nous n'y avons pas touché. Nous respectons ta vie privée. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver. Répondit doucement Saga.  
-Mouais... J'en suis pas convaincu...  
-Est-ce que une seule des lettres que tu as reçu a été ouverte avant ou n'était pas l'écriture de tes amis?  
-Non aucune. Avoua difficilement le chevalier, n'aimant pas avoir tort.  
-Sur ce, le sujet est clos. Nous sommes tes pairs et tu peux avoir une entière confiance en nous. Je te le promets. Déclara Saga.  
-Ouaip ! Tu peux nous faire confiance, mais pour le moment, allons rejoindre Kanon! J'ai faim moi! »

Le deux chevaliers quittèrent le temple sur un dernier signe de la main à DeathMask. Ce dernier décida de prendre son matériel d'écriture et d'envoyer des lettres à ses deux amis pour les féliciter de l'obtention de leur armures, mais aussi pour leur dire qu'ils n'allaient pas devoir relâcher leurs efforts pour rester à son niveau. Le tout, avec un grand sourire bien loin de ceux qu'il abhorrait habituellement.

* * *

**Je vous remercie d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce chapitre. J'avais envie de changer un peu de point de vue et c'est pourquoi il est centré sur DeathMask. J'aime bien l'aspect "psychologique" ce personnage, surtout que j'ai pas mal de liberté concernant leur enfance et toute la période avant la prise de pouvoir de Saga.**

**Merci aussi à tout les "réguliers" si puis-je dire de laisser une petite review chapitre après chapitre. Cela m'encourage à continuer d'écrire et ça me fait chaud au coeur.**

_leia26 : Merci pour ta review et ton message d'encouragement.d'encouragement. Ça fait plaisir. _

**Merci encore et à bientôt. ~**

**Kymika**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Résumé : Cette nuit va être synonyme de rencontre pour le petit Mû qui s'habitue petit à petit au Sanctuaire et à son univers si différent de Jamir.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ils appartient au grand Masami Kuramada.**

**Bonne lecture. ~**

* * *

Malgré le silence régnant dans le temple du Cancer, le petit Mû ne réussissait pas à se rendormir, d'autant plus qu'il ignorait l'heure. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en peu de temps. Tout cela troublait son sommeil, alors qu'il était, en temps normal, une vraie marmotte. Silencieusement, il se leva et remit ses chaussures avant de quitter le lieu. Ses pas le menèrent sur la plage. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit ou non d'être ici et encore moins comment retourner aux temples du zodiaque. Il n'avait pas un très bon sens de l'orientation, d'autant plus que les lieux ne lui étaient pas encore familier. Il fut surprit de voir qu'il n'était pas seul sur la plage. A première vue, et d'après son cosmos, il s'agissait d'un chevalier mais pourtant, il ne le connaissait pas. Il lui rappelait celui de Saga sans vraiment être le sien.

« -Ainsi, toi non plus t'arrive pas à dormir ? Demanda l'inconnu en souriant.  
-Oui. Répondit Mu en sursautant, pensant avoir été discret.  
-J'aime bien venir ici lorsque j'ai envie d'être seul ou que je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
-Vous n'êtes pas monsieur Saga, vous lui ressemblez mais vous n'êtes pas lui. Enfin je crois... Hésita longuement le petit garçon, pas sûr de lui.  
-C'est rare que l'on réussisse à nous différencier lorsque c'est la première fois que l'on me voit et dans l'obscurité en plus. Je te félicite Mû.  
-Comment connaissez vous mon prénom? Et puis, c'est bizarre, vous avez un cosmos puissant mais vous n'êtes pas chevalier, vu que je ne vous ai encore jamais vu.  
-Saga est mon frère et il m'a parler de toi.  
-Ah d'accord. Mais si votre frère est chevalier, quel est votre rôle au sanctuaire ? Demanda-t-il naïvement.  
-Ne m'appelle pas monsieur, mais appelle moi Kanon. Quant à mon rôle ici, il n'est pas clairement définit, c'est assez compliqué pour un enfant de ton âge.  
-Très bien. J'attendrais d'être plus grand pour comprendre alors monsieur Kanon."

Le jeune homme sourit face à la sincérité et l'intelligence du petit garçon. N'importe qui, à son âge, lui compris aurait chercher à en savoir plus. Mais cela ne semblait être le cas. Il semblait accepté d'avoir des explications remisent à plus tard si l'on pouvait juger qu'il n'était pas apte à comprendre maintenant. Il posa sa veste sur les épaules de ce dernier, ne voulant pas qu'il attrape froid, avant de se souvenir qu'il arrivait de Jamir. La fraicheur des nuits grecques n'était rien en comparaison à celle du Tibet.

"-Vous savez, monsieur Kanon, je n'ai pas froid. Les températures étaient beaucoup plus basses à Jamir. Déclara Mû en lui rendant sa veste.  
-C'est exactement ce que je me disais il y a quelques secondes à peine. Serais-tu capable de lire dans mes pensées? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.  
-Non, pas pour le moment. Je sais juste téléporter des petits objets et m'occuper un peu des armures que mon maître répare. Elles sont gentilles, elles parlent avec moi. Répondit-il avec sérieux.  
-Je le sais bien. Je plaisantais. En tout cas, félicitation, tu parles très bien le grec. C'est le Grand Pope qui te l'a appris?  
-Vous parlez dire maître Shion? Car tout le monde l'appelle comme vous mais moi je l'ai jamais appelé comme ça.  
-Oui, ton maître est aussi le Grand Pope et c'est l'intermédiaire entre les chevaliers et la déesse. Mais tu as le droit de continuer de l'appeler Maître, je suis sur que ça ne dérange personne.  
-Vous êtes sur ? Ce n'est pas un manque de respect envers mon maître que je ne l'appelle pas Grand Pope ? S'inquiéta le petit garçon.  
-J'en suis certain Mû. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Vu que tu ne sembles pas arriver à dormir, est-ce que ça te dit de faire le tour du Sanctuaire de nuit ? » Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et serra bien fort la main de Kanon dans la sienne. Il ne voulait pas le perdre et se retrouver tout seul. Lors de son arrivé ici, il avait déjà vue le sanctuaire de nuit, mais juste le bas des marches, pas l'ensemble et il lui semblait quand même un peu effrayant. Cependant, Mû se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir monter jusqu'au temple de son maître sans réveiller les chevaliers dans leur temple.

« -On ne risque pas de réveiller tout le monde Monsieur Kanon ? Demanda timidement le jeune Atlante.

-Non, pas du tout. Il y a des souterrains et c'est ce chemin que nous allons prendre. C'est plus rapide que de monter toutes les marches et ça évite de déranger les autres chevaliers. Sinon, tu n'imaginerais même pas le manque de vie privée que ça engendrerait. Déclara-t-il en esquissant un sourire qui en disait long. Mais avant, je veux te montrer un endroit qui m'est très cher.

-C'est votre refuge ?

-C'est exact Mû. Je pense que tu n'as jamais vu ça dans les montagnes de Jamir et je tiens à te le montrer. » Dit en esquissant en un sourire.

Mû rendit son sourire au presque chevalier, curieux de se qu'il allait lui montrer. Il n'avait jamais vu la mer avant son arrivé en Grèce. Même si l'eau sombre qui s'étendait devant lui le rassurait peu. Il savait nager, mais seulement dans l'eau lipide des lacs d'altitude. Pas dans un truc qui bougeait et où l'on ne voyait pas ses pieds même au bord. Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus la terre sous ses pieds, il lança un regard inquiet à Kanon qui le rassura d'un regard. Il n'avait rien à craindre de lui, ils étaient dans le même camps.

« -Tout va bien Mû. Je te porte simplement pour éviter que tu te mouilles car on va devoir faire un petit tour dans l'eau. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais si il t'arrive quoi que se soit, je pense que je vais me prendre une raclée de la part du Pope et de mon frère.

-D'accord. Mais vous risquez pas de tomber malade, vu que l'eau semble froide. S'inquiéta Mû.

-Non, je nage ici depuis que j'ai à peu près ton âge et en toute saison. Et puis nous sommes en été. »

Sur ces quelques mots, Kanon entra dans l'eau, sûr de lui. Il connaissait parfaitement le chemin qui menait à la crique. Vu l'heure, il savait qu'il y avait des poissons à la surface de l'eau. Ses derniers semblaient l'avoir accepté sans problème à sa plus grande surprise. Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes mais il sentit que le petit garçon n'était pas rassuré. Il accéléra sa marche, avant de déposer le petit garçon sur le sol une fois arrivé à destination. Ce dernier semblait émerveillé par le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Les poissons nageaient autour de Kanon le plus naturellement du monde et leurs écailles brillaient à la lumière de la lune. Mû semblait hésiter à s'approcher et lorsqu'il prit cette décision, celle de mettre la main dans l'eau, les poissons partirent. Il semblait les avoir effrayé alors qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal. Il retourna donc s'assoir sur un rocher à l'abri de l'eau, attendant que ses derniers reviennent. Il ne dû attendre que quelques minutes avant de les revoir, pour sa plus grand joie. Il les trouvait vraiment magique et la lueur qui brillait dans son regard le prouvait. Le petit garçon semblait vraiment heureux et Kanon s'en réjouissait. Qu'il profite de son innocence et de la joie tant qu'il le pouvait.

« -C'est trop jolie! S'émerveilla le petit garçon.

-Oui, je suis ravie que le spectacle t'ai plu. Mais nous allons malheureusement devoir rentrer, le soleil se lève. Je dois te ramener au sanctuaire avant que on lance des recherches pour te retrouver. Mon frère et Aioros seraient bien capables de faire ça.

-Oui. Il ne faut pas qu'ils pensent que je suis parti. Sinon, Maître Shion risquerait de me punir, comme lorsque j'ai voulu aller me balader sans lui demander. Répondit Mû en riant à se souvenir pas si effrayant au final.

-Il vaut mieux éviter en effet. Aller, on rentre mon grand ! »

En quelques secondes, Mû et Kanon furent sur la plage. Le frère de Saga avait utilisé son cosmos pour les téléporter sur la plage en un instant. Ils gagnèrent ensuite le palais du Pope, se doutant que le petit garçon voudrait aller dire bonjour à son maître. Il admirait la confiance qui s'était établi entre le petit garçon et le Grand Pope. Mû semblait comprendre l'importance du rôle de son maître et ne cherchait pas à accaparer son attention. Le trajet dans les souterrains passa rapidement, le petit garçon ne s'arrêtant pas de parler des poissons et du sanctuaire, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la surface, le soleil terminait tout juste d'éclairé le Sanctuaire de ses premiers rayons. Le Pope vient à leur rencontre, ayant reconnu leur cosmos et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit Mû se précipiter dans ses bras.

« -Bonjour Mû. C'est rare de te voir debout aussi tôt. Déclara Shion. Et merci à toi de t'en être occupé Kanon.

-C'est la moindre des choses Grand Pope. Et puis Mû est sage. Répondit-il.

-C'est vrai qu'il écoute ce que on lui dit en général.

-Maître, c'est pas gentils à vous de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Répondit le petit garçon, un petit peu vexé.

-Même s'il reste un enfant comme les autres. Je vous accompagne jusqu'au réfectoire? Je pense que tout le monde est debout ou le sera sous peu. Et puis aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Aphrodite et Shura reviennent avec leurs armures !

-C'est vrai? C'est DeathMask qui va être content de revoir ses amis. S'exclama Mû. Il va donc y avoir une cérémonie comme ce qui est écrit dans les livres?

-C'est exact. Ils n'arrivent que ce soir mais nous avons pleins de choses à préparer. J'aurais donc besoin de l'aide de tout le monde pour la décoration et les préparatifs. J'ai reçu une missive me l'annonçant que tard dans la nuit. Je savais qu'ils arrivaient dans la semaine, mais pas le jour précis. Conclut le Pope. »

* * *

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire celui là, mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat. **

**Il n'a pas été posté comme les autre le samedi car je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le temps de le faire demain. Mais sinon pour les autres chapitres, ce sera le samedi. J'aime bien garder mes petites habitudes.**

**En tout cas, merci encore de votre passage et de votre lecture et à très bientôt j'espère!**

**Kymika**


	8. Chapitre 7

_Note:_ J'ai eu quelques soucis technique avec ce chapitre, et c'est pourquoi je le poste en retard. J'essayerais de tenir le rythme de un chapitre par semaine aussi longtemps que me permettrons mes études. Et je profite de cette petite note pour remercier ma bêta, Pandore-sama pour sa relecture et ses conseils.

**Résumé : Le petit Mû découvre des traditions propres au Sanctuaire pour son plus grand bonheur. Quant aux Ors, ils continuent de surveiller les apprentis, même si cela n'est pas de tout repos!**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Mû profitait de chaque instant qu'il passait en compagnie de son maître, les longs moments seul en sa compagnie lui manquait. Mais en cette journée de fête, il ne voulait pas être triste et décida donc de sourire toute la journée. Il était un peu fatigué de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormit mais il avait adoré sa ballade avec Kanon. Le cherchant du regard, il ne le trouva pas mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Peut être était-il retourner voir les poissons. Suivant mentalement la logique quelque peu étrange de son apprenti, Shion esquissa un sourire derrière son masque. Même si le petit garçon connaissait son visage, il n'avait pas le droit de l'enlever, que ce soit en présence de chevaliers ou d'apprentis. Il se souvient avec un peu de nostalgie avoir eu du mal à le faire comprendre à Mû. Enfin arrivé à destination, il laissa le petit garçon se précipiter vers la table habituelle qu'il partageait avec ses camarades d'entraînement. DeathMask, reconnaissant au loin la chevelure mauve du petit garçon se précipita vers lui, ne remarquant même pas Shion qui était pourtant à quelques pas.

« -J'ai flippé toute la matinée ! Quelle idée t'as eu de disparaître comme ça !? Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! Hurla le Cancer, soulagé d'avoir retrouvé le petit garçon malgré sa colère

-Désolé. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je me suis perdu en quittant ton temple. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. S'excusa timidement le petit garçon, tout tristounet.

-T'en fais pas le môme. Tant que tu vas bien, tout va bien.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi DeathMask. Intervient Shion rassurant Mû qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise, conscient d'avoir fait un bêtise sans vraiment le vouloir.

-Grand Pope !Je ne vous avait pas vu. S'excusa le Cancer, une fois la surprise passée.

-Il n'y a pas de problème. Déclara Shion en souriant. Et je t'annonce au nom de la Déesse que Shura et Aphrodite ont obtenu leurs armures. Ils arrivent ce soir.

-Merci de m'en avoir informé. Répondit le chevalier du Cancer, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa joie qui était pourtant bien présente. »

Petit à petit, le réfectoire fut prit d'assaut et les discussions remplirent la salle, suffisamment grande pour accueillir l'ensemble des chevaliers présents au Sanctuaire sous le regard bienveillant de leur Grand pope. La chevalerie commençait doucement à se reformer et bientôt, l'ensemble de l'élite sera présente en ces lieux. Il ne manquait que le futur chevalier du Taureau qui était en train de commencer son entraînement sous la coupe de son maître au Brésil. Il avait préféré attendre un peu avant que celui-ci arrive au sanctuaire. Il ignorait se qu'avaient dit les plus grands aux apprentis pour ne pas qu'ils harcèlent Mû de questions sur son escapade nocturne car tous semblaient manger tranquillement. Ils avaient sûrement dû se dire qu'il était aller le voir pendant que DeathMask le cherchait. S'il lui arrivait un jour malheur, il savait que le Sanctuaire était entre de bonnes mains car toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce avaient la tête sur les épaules et une dévotion totale à leur Déesse. Vérifiant une dernière fois la présence de tout les chevaliers, il se plaça au centre de la pièce.

« -Mes chers chevaliers. J'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer le retour de deux membres de notre chevalerie. En effet, les chevaliers du Capricorne et des Poissons arrivent. Je compte sur vous pour leur réserver l'accueil qui leur est dû. »

Les discussions reprirent, plus animées que jamais. L'arrivé d'un chevalier était toujours un moment de fête au Sanctuaire, d'autant plus lorsque celui-ci était un chevalier d'or. Le Grand Pope distribua à chacun ses tâches, devant le contacter en cas de problème et récupéra par la même occasion leurs armures pour un check-up complet de celles-ci. Shion savait qu'elles étaient pour la plupart en excellent état, mais ce soir, les chevaliers devaient faire honneur à leur rangs. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il avait déjà donné les directives aux serviteurs pour le repas et la décoration de la salle du palais. C'était le seul moment où l'ensemble de la chevalerie avait accès à ce lieu mythique. Pour beaucoup, ils n'y allaient que pour rendre leurs rapports ou bien pour recevoir leur ordre de mission et encore, c'était parfois des messagers qui s'en occupaient.

« -Saga, Aioros, vous irez à Athènes en compagnie des apprentis et DeathMask. Vous savez ce dont j'ai besoin pour la cérémonie. Si vous avez terminez avant, je vous laisse quartier libre. Mais soyez de retour pour 16 heures.

-Très bien. Vous pouvez compter sur nous. Répondit Aioros.

-Mais avant toutes choses, tout le monde aux bains. Vous ne comptez quand même pas sortir en tenue d'entraînement. Je sais que les touristes et les demoiselles seront ravie, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Conclut Shion en riant sous son masque. »

Les plus âgés du groupe détournèrent le regard, gêné tandis que les plus jeunes se regardaient, cherchant à comprendre. Il était vrai que les tenues d'entraînements n'étaient pas des plus pratique pour la vie quotidienne en dehors du sanctuaire,ni même des plus discrètes. Et ils parlaient en connaissance de cause. Le seul soucis étant qu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose dans leurs armoires autre que cela. Pour les plus jeunes, ça allait encore mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Aioros et Saga. Ils finiraient bien par trouver quelque chose de présentable dans leurs armoires. Tandis que DeathMask et Aioros accompagnaient les apprentis jusqu'au palais, Saga s'occupa de trouver des vêtements. Il désespéra lorsqu'il vit que aucun des apprentis n'avait de tenue adaptée. Il y avait des sari pour Shaka, des tenues tibétaines pour Mû, des vêtements chauds pour Camus et encore, c'était ce qui était le plus « pratique » et le moins voyant. Se laissant tomber sur une chaise, il maudit intérieurement la mode du Sanctuaire. D'habitude, il n'y avait aucun soucis, mais là, c'était mission impossible. Ils avaient plusieurs siècles de retard niveau vestimentaire. Après un long moment d'hésitation, il téléporta l'ensemble des armoires, ils verraient tous ensemble ce qui était le plus adapté.

Pendant ce temps, la salle d'eau du palais s'était transformé en piscine et les deux ors en chats mouillés. En effet, les apprentis avaient décidé que ce n'était pas drôle qu'ils ne soient pas dans l'eau avec eux. C'est donc un DeathMask courant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, manquant de glisser à chaque pas et un Aioros hilare que retrouva le chevalier des Gémeaux. Ils n'étaient pas près de partir même si cette scène lui fessait chaud au cœur. Il était aussi heureux de voir que DeathMask n'avait pas totalement perdu son âme d'enfant qui semblait autant s'amuser que les apprentis à les asperger.

«-Saga, on peut s'habiller? Demanda une petite voix en tirant sur la manche du chevalier.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je pense que vous avez suffisamment trempé pour aujourd'hui. Répondit-il en lui donnant une serviette. Tout le monde sort de l'eau et se sèche. Et il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne.

-Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir besoin de se sécher. Ajouta Aioros en constatant les dégâts. »

Pendant que le Gémeaux et le Cancer habillaient les petits et les coiffaient correctement, Aioros usa de son cosmos pour rendre la pièce présentable en quelques instants. Après, un dernier regard d'ensemble, il fut satisfait du résultat. La pièce semblait comme neuve, ou presque et malgré le mélange hétéroclite de couleurs et de styles, les apprentis étaient prêts. Il songea qu'on allait les prendre pour une colonie de vacances ou bien une troupe de cirque et il ne savait pas quelle idée lui déplaisait le plus. Il ne manquait plus que leurs tenues respectives. Ils s'occupèrent de celles-ci en vitesse lors de la descente des marches, prenant la première tenue qui leur semblait présentable pour sortir dehors.

« -Bien. Le monde extérieur est très différent de celui du Sanctuaire et c'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de faire très attention à ne pas user de votre cosmos. Vous risqueriez de blesser des gens, même sans le vouloir à la base. Expliqua calmement Saga. Et si on a le temps, on achètera des crêpes sur le chemin du retour alors soyez sage. Mais pour le moment, mettez vous par deux et tenez vous la main. »

Pour son plus grand bonheur, les apprentis écoutèrent à l'exception d'Aiolia qui refusait de lâcher son frère. Ce dernier le réprimanda pour la forme même si cela l'amusait plus que autre chose. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la barrière protectrice du sanctuaire, il sentit la peur des enfants même si cette dernière fut bien vite remplacée par l'excitation de cette nouvelle aventure en dehors des sentiers battus. Une aventure qui n'allait pas être de tout repos pour les chevaliers qui avaient parfaitement compris la raison de cette mission. Shion ne voulait pas avoir les enfants dans les jambes, d'autant plus avec se qu'il c'était passé pour la fête en l'honneur de DeathMask. Des décorations avaient prit feu, Milo et Aiolia avaient été malade à force de manger des sucreries et les catastrophes s'étaient enchaînées toute la journée si bien qu'ils avaient terminé de tout mettre en place seulement quelques instants avant l'arrivé du Cancer. Pour Mû tout comme pour Shaka, cette sortie en ville était une première. Ils n'avaient jamais vu autant de modernité en un seul et même lieu à l'exception de l'avion qu'ils avaient prit pour rejoindre le sanctuaire en compagnie du Pope et encore, les deux enfants n'en gardaient que de vagues souvenirs. C'est donc pleins de joie de vivre que ce petit groupe entra dans les rues d'Athènes sous le regard satisfait de leurs aînés, estimant qu'ils vivaient enfin des moments comme des enfants normaux, sans le poids immense qui reposait sur leurs frêles et innocentes épaules. Après tout, ils méritaient ces moments loin du Sanctuaire et de la protection de la déesse, n'étant au final que des hommes parmi tant d'autres.

* * *

**C'est la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu malgré l'attente. Et promis, le prochain est plus mouvementé! ( Enfin de mon point de vue ;) )**

**Je vous remercie de votre fidélité et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine!**

**Kymika**


End file.
